goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie escapes from North Korea/Grounded for Triple Infinity
Summary: Transcript *(December 1, 2017) *[Carrie has a mischievous look on her face as she ran through the streets of Pyongyang, North Korea as Suspense - Demon Lair begin to play. Carrie soon reached the Pyongyang International Airport and boarded an airplane for the flight back home to GoAnimate City, USA.] *(13 hours and 35 minutes later) *Carrie: Yes! I'm finally back home in GoAnimate City, USA! Goodbye, North Korea! *[Cut to: Carrie's House] *Carrie: Home, sweet home. *[Cut to: Carrie's room] *Carrie: Now to make 2 videos and put them on YouTube. *(10 minutes later) *Carrie: I had finally made two grounded videos called "Kikko Hayashida Gets In Dead Meat" and "Sakurako Koinuma Draws A Big Fat Meanie/Grounded". Since my parents are at work and my siblings are at school, I'm going to see Frozen at the theaters. *[Carrie left her house to see Frozen at the theaters. Soon YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara appear and became shocked when they saw the grounded videos Carrie had made and became angry] *Shimajirō Shimano: Let me guess, Carrie escaped from North Korea and made 2 grounded videos out of my classmates! *Mimirin Midorihara: We're calling her family about this! *(102 minutes later) *Sarah West: We knew Carrie escaped from North Korea and made 2 grounded videos out of innocent users! *Carrie's Mom: Don't worry. We are going to beat Carrie's ass when she gets home! *[Carrie soon returns home from the movies and is confronted by both her parents and YankieDude5000 and his friends] *Carrie's Mom: Carrie, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara angrily called us on the phone and told us that you escaped from North Korea and made grounded videos out of Sakurako Koinuma and Kikko Hayashida! *Mimirin Midorihara: And what else did you do after that?! *Carrie: Um. (X49) I......went....to see....Frozen....at the theaters. *[Carrie's parents, YankieDude5000, yungdeez100, Sarah West, Blue91233, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara, became shocked and extremely furious at Carrie as the Scary sound effect plays extremely loudly and the screen turns red and begins shaking with flames erupting at the same time] *Shimajirō Shimano: [in Scary voice 2000% louder] OH!!! (X78) CARRIE, HOW DARE YOU SEEING FROZEN AT THE THEATERS?!!!!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH YOUR FAVORITE MOVIES!!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR TRIPLE INFINITY!!!!!!!! *Carrie's Dad: Shimajirō Shimano is right, Carrie! You are grounded for triple infinity! *Carrie's Mom: Now it's about time to give you punishments! *YankieDude5000: First, spankings! *[YankieDude5000 begins to spank Carrie. This action is censored] *yungdeez100: Next, slappings! *[yungdeez100 begins to violently slap Carrie. This action is censored] *Sarah West: Next, ass beatings! *[Sarah West begin to give Carrie a painful ass beating with a stainless steel baseball bat. This action is censored] *Blue91233: Next, whack you with a belt! *[Blue912333 begins to whack Carrie with a belt. This action is completely censored] *Shimajirō Shimano: Next, punches in the face for killing me and my friends! *[Shimajirō Shimano begins violently punching Carrie in the face. This action is censored] *Mimirin Midorihara: And finally, putting a nappy on you! *Carrie: Oh no! Not nappies! *[Mimirin Midorihara begins to put a nappy on Carrie. This action is censored.] *Mimirin Midorihara: There! Now your nappy is on! You will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet! *Carrie's Mom: Now, we will call the visitors on you! *(25 minutes later) *Carrie's Dad: They're all here! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. I can't believe that you tickle tortured Renge Midorihara again for no reason! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. I heard that you have saw Frozen at the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas after you escaped from North Korea! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. I'm so angry at you getting strongly expelled from school by breaking Mrs. Shaw's leg! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano! I heard that you tickle tortured Renge Midorihara again for no reason! *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble. Carrie, I heard that you and Shreeky kill Barney by using one of her weapons! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you escaped from North Korea after tickling Renge Midorhara's feet again for no reason *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. You're a big bastard stupid YouTuber than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Dora, Pablo and Tyrone! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. If you were forcing me to join the YouTube Wars, I will make a grounded video out of you! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. I heard that you had escaped from North Korea! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will let my husband my age, Takeshi Ishida come and beat you up! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife. *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. I hate your grounded videos for breaking Mrs. Shaw's leg 5 days ago! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. Carrie, you are not allowed to watch Frozen because if you do, I will take away all of your Frozen stuffs for good! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. I'm very mad at you for killing us, tickling Renge Midorihara's feet again and escaped from North Korea! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry extremely hard that I will blast you away with my massive tsunami of tears! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. All of your My Little Pony stuffs will be demolished once and for all! *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Start liking my franchise or else, Kento Koshiba will come and beat you up! *Sakura Haruno: I'm Sakura Haruno. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of the life! *Inuyasha: I'm Inuyasha. You will go to night school every night for the rest of the life! *Kagome: I'm Kagome. You will be doing lots of chores and community service! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. All of your My Little Pony stuffs will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I heard that you tickled Renge Midorihara's feet again. *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You will forget your memories all about My Little Pony! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You won't remember anything about Frozen! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. All of your Frozen stuffs be donated to every female Challenge Island kindergartener and you'll never get it back ever again! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. All of your My Little Pony stuffs will be demolished and your Frozen stuffs will be donated to every female Challenge Island kindergartener once and for all! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You will forget your memories all about Frozen! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. If you let Dora kidnap my boyfriend my age's permanently adopted sister his age, Elizabeth Kimura and tickle her feet for no reason, I will let my brother my age, Katsu come and beat you up! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. The only things you'll eat are fruits and vegetables! *Carrie: No! (X30) I hate fruits and vegetables! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: Sorry, Carrie! Those are the only things you'll have for now on until you die! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. When are you going to stop listening to Justin Bieber? *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. I'm very pissed off at you for escaping from North Korea, making grounded videos out of Kikko Hayashida and Sakurako Koinuma and saw Frozen in theaters! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. I agree with my girlfriend! *Būta Tonda: *Zōta Ikeno: *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. If you make a grounded video out of Kikko Hayashida, I will let my sons Munk and Mambo come and beat you up! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. *Fievel: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from Am American Tail. How dare you kill Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! *Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. If you let Shreeky and Dora to abduct Kirinta Kusano's permanently adopted sister his age, Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, I will let Astro Boy and Nowi come and beat you up until you bleed to death! *Toni: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. I'm very, very, very mad about you tickling Renge Midorihara's feet again for no reason and escaping from North Korea! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm extremely mad at you for breaking your teacher's leg, tickled Renge Midorihara's feet again for no reason and escaped from North Korea! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You are considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. If you make any grounded videos out of me and Timothy Brisby, you will be sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. I'm mad about you murdering Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickled Renge Midorihara's feet again for no reason and escaped from North Korea! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! I'm very mad at you for escaping from North Korea and saw Frozen at the theaters! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us for escaping from North Korea! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! You're possibly the worst MLP girl I have ever seen in my life for escaping from North Korea! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. I'll help design clothes better than you, Carrie! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me eat too much food! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than Walter an his brothers for escaping from North Korea! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will get Geon from King Of The Monsters to eat you! *Tolee: I'm Tolee. If you hurt my girlfriend Laura Koala, Lucina is going to beat you up with a dagger! *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine from the Get Along Gang. Don't even think about kidnapping me and tickling my feet or else my boyfriend my age Akihiro Iwata will call the police to arrest you! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang. If your hire Shreeky to kidnap me and tickle my feet into buying you My Little Pony DVDs, both my boyfriend my age Hiroshi Yamamoto and my friends will come and beat you up! *Woolma Lamb: I'm Woolma Lamb. You're such a totally mean girl for escaping from North Korea! Shame on you! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. Carrie, I called every single pop singer Ratso Catso likes to ban you from coming to their concerts!! *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. Start paying attention to The Magic School Bus and that's final!! *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. According to my research, you are considered to be the most horrible girl and the worst YouTuber and troll in the whole entire history for killing Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickling Renge Midorihara's feet again for no reason and escaped from North Korea! Shame on you! *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. You will be forced too see Star Wars: The Last Jedi with when it comes out in theaters this December! *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. We're sick and tired of you always not listening to us!! *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. When are you going to stop getting My Little Pony stuffs?! *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. You are considered to be the worst My Little Pony lover in the whole entire world for escaping from North Korea!! *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. You are a very bad girl for escaping from North Korea, making grounded videos out of Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama and saw Frozen in theaters!! No more My Little Pony for you, you (In the Cat in the Hat's voice) son of a bi...(beep)! *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. We're very furious at you for escaping from North Korea! *Spark Mandrill: *Flame Mammoth: *Storm Eagle: *Sting Chameleon: *Armored Armadillo: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *Mario: I'm Mario. If you dare try to kill Shimajirō Shimano and his friends again, I will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. When are you going to stop bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! *Wario: I'm Wario. If you dare try to trespass my castle, I will lock you up inside a large treasure chest! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you dare try to destroy my island, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. If you kidnap Sakurako Koinuma and tickle her feet for no reason, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard to come and take you away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania permanently! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. Don't even think about calling Kirinta Kusano a crybaby during Inside Out! *Toad: I'm Toad. I'm 100% way better than you! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. You're very worse than Rookie and Dark Bowser! *James Midorihara: Sorry, I'm late. I'm James Midorihara. I'm really disappointed about you breaking Mrs. Shaw's leg, tickling my mother's feet again for no reason and escaped from North Korea! *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas: When are you going to stop threatening and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! *Principal Eric: And I'm Principal Eric! You are 100% pure bully at school for breaking Mrs. Shaw's leg and got strongly expelled from this school forever! *Carrie: F*** you all! I wish you were all f***ing dead like a bunch of b****es! *YankieDude5000: Carrie, how dare you tell us to f*** off and wish we were all dead! That's it I'm going to give you a lot of stretching for killing Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates 5 days ago! *[Carrie is soon stretched] *Carrie: No! (X22) *Naruto: Good! Now you have been stretched! You won't be unstretched for massive punishment. *Sakura Haruno: Now James Midorihara and your parents will give you final punishments! *James Midorihara: This is a very painful warning! If you tried to kill my 9 year old sister, Mimirin again, Shimajirō's cousin, Tommy Shimano is going to whack you harder with a belt! *Carrie's Dad: Yes, I also arranged for The King Of The Monsters alongside Azura from Fire Emblem Fates to beat you up! Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, and Azura, beat Carrie up! [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Carrie's grounded days]] [[Category:Carrie get grounded series]] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Trivia]]